


Wine and Dine

by Silvaxus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Food is People, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal with his sleeves rolled up, Human Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Werewolf Will Graham, Will wants to eat the guests, but he gets distracted, but not for long, it's porn and we know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Will always appreciated the sight of Hannibal Lecter in a suit. Be it his usual three-piece suit of an exquisite dress shirt, an expensive tie matching the waistcoat and the jacket or his more casual way of dressing in just dress shirt, tie and waistcoat. However, Will’s undoing was always the almost debauching picture Hannibal Lecter handling one of his sleek knives, standing in his kitchen dressed in a dress shirt, tie and waistcoat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.





	Wine and Dine

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing how many people already found my Hannibal stuff. Makes me really happy^^ Have some more :)
> 
> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

Will had deserted the living room and made an escape for the kitchen. Two days after the full moon he was still feeling agitated and itchy, his teeth ached with the urge to bite and his ears were still too sensitive to spend long periods of time around too many people.   
  
The dinner Hannibal had planned couldn’t be positioned anymore and while Hannibal had offered him to stay away for the evening, Will still felt the need to stay close to Hannibal. The night of the full moon had been long, longer than usual and it strengthened the wolf hiding under Will’s skin. Hannibal’s calm and collected presence always helped Will to act more or less human even shortly after the full moon.   
  
Will could still hear the many happy voices from their guests while he watched Hannibal handle the last things before dinner would be ready. He was leaning against one of the cabinets and observed every of Hannibal’s movements. A predator roaming his familiar territory with ease and the knowledge that no one would dare do go against him.   
  
It never occurred to Will that Hannibal was one for the sheep, as the herd gathering in the living room. Will’ wolf accepted Hannibal as a fellow hunter, another monster in the night, and they existed in a mutual understanding at first, when Will had sniffed out Hannibal’s secret of being the Chesapeake Ripper.   
  
Every of Hannibal’s movements sure, confident while he prepared the last of the small dishes for his guest...Will felt a completely different kind of hunger. He could smell the spices, the vegetables...the meat mixed with Hannibal’s expensive aftershave and his own scent but it was Hannibal’s whole presence Will carved hard at the moment.   
  
Today’s dinner wasn’t one of Hannibal’s official and dinners but more casual and closer ‘friends’ and so Hannibal forwent his usual jacket. Black slacks and a black waistcoat wasn’t an unusual view. A dress shirt in dark shades of red wine seemed to enhance the natural dark blond laced with silvery-grey of his hair and his nordic-high cheekbones, sharp and elegant. The tie matched the colour of the dress shirt to the point the golden ornaments on the tie worked perfectly with the black of the waistcoat and the colour of the deepest wine of the tie and dress shirt. In preparation of the dinner, Hannibal had taken his time and shaved but he didn’t spend too much time on his hair today and so a few floppy strands fell into his face and it only added to the wild yet the casual appearance of Hannibal Lecter on this evening.   
  
Will’s personal undoing was the fact that Hannibal had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt while he was working. Every movement made the muscles flex under the delicate skin, strong hands handling tiny dishes as well as sharp and deadly knives.   
  
Shifting in his position against the cabinet, Will tugged on his own azure coloured dress shirt paired with dark grey slacks. It was as fitted as Hannibal’s own shirt, clinging on strong shoulders, but Will saw no reason to confine his own movements with a waistcoat and tie and opened the first two buttons of his own shirt.  
  
When Hannibal had seen him walk out of the bedroom earlier, all trust up and ready for dinner, Hannibal’s eyes had lingered a moment too long on the long column of Will’s throat. What were Hannibal’s bare forearms to Will, was Will’s throat to Hannibal.  
  
A burst of especially loud laughter made Will flinch and he stared angrily at the closed kitchen door and couldn’t suppress the threatening growl and he felt his canines elongate and the desire to rip into the one causing so much noise made his mouth water.   
  
“Maybe you should step outside for a moment, Will. I will need a few more minutes to serve dinner. It won’t do any good when you rip someone’s throat out tonight; with your teeth.”  
  
Stopping himself, Will hadn’t noticed that he was moving, Will allowed himself to lose himself in Hannibal’s scent filling the kitchen. His wolf was still snarling at the voices next door but the urge to rip, shred and taste blood was still there.   
  
Turning around, Will gave Hannibal a smile and didn’t even try to conceal his longer and sharper canines. He knew the other man wouldn’t bother and Will was right when Hannibal looked up at him with a fond and knowing smile on his face.  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to try and eat your guest, Hannibal.”   
  
Licking over his strong teeth, Will sighed and went back to his former position against the cabinet to observe Hannibal...when the other one took a different knife from a block to cut the meat...and a splash of sauce mixed with blood ended up on Hannibal’s wrist.   
  
Before Hannibal could wipe the sauce off his wrist, Will closed his fingers around Hannibal’s forearm and stopped him. Looking down at the arm in his grasp, Will licked his lips and didn’t even try to hide his elongated teeth from Hannibal when he met the other’s eyes.  
  
Pulling the arm in his grasp closer, Will leaned forward while never breaking their staring contest. The sauce at hit Hannibal right over the pulse point, where the skin was thin and soft while Will felt the muscles move under warm skin.   
  
Slowly, Will licked the sauce from Hannibal’s skin and the taste of spices, blood and _Hannibal _filled his mouth. The culprit marking Hannibal’s skin was gone with one lick of Will’s tongue but the wolf didn’t want to let go and Hannibal didn’t pull away from the wolf.  
  
Will could taste the spices on Hannibal’s skin, a faint taste of sweat, heat, the scent of Hannibal’s blood was stronger than anything else when Will licked slowly and several times over the visible veins on inner and oh so soft side of Hannibal’s wrist.   
  


When Will grazed the skin with the sharp edge of his teeth, the muscles under warm skin tensed for a moment and Hannibal buried his fingers in the azure coloured dress shirt Will wore. Pleased by the reaction, Will did it again and again until Hannibal closed his eyes.  
  
One hand offered to Will as a gift, the other holding onto a sharp knife, it should feel like a threat that Hannibal was more or less armed like he was ready to defend himself against Will’s wolf but...they both knew it wasn’t true.  
  
“Will, as much as I appreciate this, I still have a dinner to prepare…”   
  
The breathless sound of Hannibal’s voice made Will grin in a lupine way and when higher up on Hannibal’s arm until he could lick over the even softer hollow of the other’s elbow.   
  
Not only did Hannibal moan at the soft and wet touch of the wolf’s tongue in his skin, but Will could now taste the rich scent of Hannibal’s arousal in the air all around them. Giving the soft inner side of Hannibal’s elbow another lick, Will focused on the conversations going on in the room next door. All of the guests were in deep conversations and waiting for dinner but no one seemed to be eager to disturb Hannibal in his domain. Good.  
  
Pushing Hannibal back until his back hit the fridge behind him, Will trapped him against the fridge with a strong touch of his arm thrown over Hannibal’s belly while he used his other hand to open the button and fly of Hannibal’s slacks.  
  
The growl Will could hear from Hannibal would make many born wolves cower in front of him but Will only smiled. The wolf started to grin when he looked up only to feel the sharp edge of a blade pressed against the neck.  
  
“You better hurry with this before someone gets too curious. It would a shame to turn someone else into dinner for a different day.”  
  
Huffing in a far too wolf-like way, Will went down to his knees and pushed Hannibal’s clothes out of the way until he could free his monster’s erection from its prison of the finest garment.   
  
Clearly aware of the blade still pressing against his neck, Will wasted no time when he closed his lips around Hannibal’s erection right in front of his face. When Will heard Hannibal hiss lowly and hiss at the pleasure, he wanted to smile but he decided that sucking Hannibal even deeper into his mouth, until the sensitive head of his cock bumped against WIll’s throat, was far more satisfying; for both of them.  
  
With one hand still holding the blade against Will’s throat, Hannibal used his other hand and buried his long fingers in Will’s hair.   
  
Groaning when he felt the pull on his hair, Will sucked on Hannibal’s length in his mouth, lapped at the pulsating vein on the underside of Hannibal’s shaft and while Will has as hard as Hannibal, he felt no need to touch himself.   
  
The danger of the blade against his neck, the slightly painful tugs on his hair paired with the soft sounds coming from Hannibal together with the knowledge that someone could walk in on them any moment, was enough for Will. He could and would wait until they were alone because he knew that Hannibal would make him for this; the distraction from his precious cooking and tending to his guest's whims.  
  
When Hannibal finally reached his orgasm, he used his grip on Will’s hair to tell the wolf still and in his place while he fucked his mouth with shallow thrusts while he made Will take every drop of his release.   
  
When Hannibal pulled out of Will’s mouth, the wolf looked up Hannibal, lupine smugness all over his face while he licked his lips. The scent of his own blood in their air from where Hannibal had cut him with the blade at the peak of his pleasure.   
  
“You are a bad wolf and you’ll be punished for your treason later, Will. I have to take care of my guests after all.”   
  
Coming back into his feet, Will licked over Hannibal’s jaw who looked at him with a dangerous fire in his eyes.  
  
“And I will bear every punishment you want to condemn me to for this treason on your dinner.”  
  
The small cut already healed, Will licked his own blood from his fingers and helped Hannibal serve dinner when everything was prepared. None of their guests was any wiser of what they were eating and what the two monsters in their middle had done in the kitchen.   
  
Will hoped Hannibal wasn’t going to change his wardrobe when he was going to punish him. All strong lines, hard muscles glad in wine-coloured elegance and bare forearms.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
